A finger lever of the pre-cited type is disclosed in DE 35 00 524 C2 that is considered to be generic. A leg of the clip disclosed in this document extends in the direction of extension of the finger lever. During a pivoting motion of the finger lever generated by cam loading, this clip impedes the pivoting motion because bending work has to be performed. This has a detrimental effect on the friction in the valve train.